Back with my love
by Sugargirl5
Summary: Set after Volterra, the first night Edward's back. What if Edward did have to beg? Or at least he thinks it's necessary... Edward and Bella fluff!


**Hi!  
First of all: I want to thank the people who sent me a PM or reviewed. Without you guys I would never have written another fanfic. Thank you!  
I've written a new one-shot while I was babysitting yesterday. It's set after Volterra, the first night Edward's back. No lemons this time, I hope it's a little romantic.**

Summary: What if Edward did have to beg a little bit…? Or at least he thinks that's necessary.

Again: I apologize for any mistakes in my writing, but I'm from Belgium.

Disclaimer: I can only dream about owning Edward, but obviously, Stephenie Meyer owns Edward and Twilight. If you recognize some parts in this story, I've used Stephenie Meyer's beautiful words from New Moon.

**Edward POV**

I was watching my beautiful angel sleep. After all these months, I was finally back where I belonged, back with my Bella. After all she'd been through, after all I'd put her through, she still was the most gorgeous person in the world.  
Suddenly I was anxious. What if she didn't want me anymore? I loved her, I loved her and adored her and I wanted to be with her forever, I'd finally realized that. But what if I'd hurt her too much? What if some things just couldn't be fixed?  
Bella moaned and rolled over. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she saw me. In an instant I was next to her and she looked at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"Bella?" I asked anxiously. She just kept staring at me. I figured I should start talking then.

"Bella, I… I owe you an apology. No, of course I owe you much more than that. I should never have left you, I realize that now. But I only did what I thought was best for you."

"What… What? You did what you thought was best for me?" she said. O, how I'd longed to hear that voice again!

"Yes, Bella, of course I did. If it weren't for you, I would never have left. I'm way too selfish for that." I explained.

"But… But you said… In the forest, you told me…" She looked bewildered now.

"That was a lie, love. When I told you I didn't love you anymore that was the worst lie anyone has ever told. I'm here and I love you. I always have and I always will. Do you… I know I've hurt you beyond words, but do you think you could… try to love me again?"  
She just stared at me, her gorgeous lips slightly parted. I was starting to panic. She didn't love me anymore. She didn't want me. Of course this was exactly what I deserved, but I'd hoped… O, how could I be this stupid? Of course she didn't want me, she deserves so much better than the pathetic creature I am. But I had to try. I had to try to win the reason of my existence back.

"Bella, please… I love you. I love you more than anything. I know I don't deserve you, but I swear I love you and I cannot live without you. I _need _you. I cannot function when we're not together. Please, Bella, please, can you take me back? Please? I beg you, I beg you to take me back. I love you. I love you. I love you." I was truly desperate now. I took her face between my hands and stared into her chocolate brown eyes, while I kept repeating: "Please, forgive me. I love you. Please forgive me." over and over.  
She blinked once, twice and it seemed like she was only waking up now.

"Edward," she said. I stopped talking for an instant. "Edward, of course I still love you! How could you ever think I didn't love you anymore?"

If I didn't know better, I would have sworn my dead heart jumped. She loves me! My angel still loves me!  
In a complete bliss, I attacked her with my lips. I was all over her, I kissed her lips, her eyes, her cheeks, her neck, and everything I could reach without having to move my body an inch from hers. Her hands were wrapped in my hair and she kissed me back just as enthusiastically.  
After what seemed like forever, I stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes again. God, she's beautiful.  
I couldn't help but smile blissfully and suddenly she gave me the most fabulous smile I'd ever seen. I started kissing her again, but it didn't entirely satisfy me. I _wanted_ her. I wanted to kiss her, hold her and make love to her. I wanted to worship her body and kiss every inch of it.  
I wanted all of that, but I knew this wasn't going to happen now. I wouldn't take her virginity away just like that, and I didn't know if I was going to be able not to hurt her.  
So I pulled away again and just looked at her. She blushed and tried to avoid my gaze.

"Edward, I still don't quite get it. You said you didn't love me anymore, and now you're saying…"

"That I love you." I completed. She looked at me skeptically.

"You don't believe me, do you? Why do you believe the lie and not the truth?" I asked.

"It never made sense that you loved me. I always knew that I wasn't worth you." she whispered.  
I couldn't say anything. It wasn't possible that she believed that, was it?

"No! No, Bella, don't ever think that again! You're the most beautiful, smart, sweet girl on earth and I love you. Please don't ever believe I don't. Please, of course I know I can never make this up to you, but I'll never stop trying. Is there anything I can do?"

"Well… You could start by kissing me again." she smiled.  
So I pulled her closer, if that was even possible, and frantically searched for her lips.

"I love you." I whispered between two kisses.

"I love you too." she whispered back.

**So, what did you think? Hit or miss? Please review!  
I'll try to write something else soon, but my exams start on Thursday, so I won't have that much time to write anymore.  
Thanks for reading!**


End file.
